


Smile away

by Fallenguardianangel7



Series: Misadventures of Clueless [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Slime Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), retirement arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenguardianangel7/pseuds/Fallenguardianangel7
Summary: Dream ends up in unfamiliar territory well looking for Technoblade. Injured and confused, Dream meets a stranger who doesn't look at his smile without the fear he's gotten so used to seeing.Written purely for fun. no shipping here.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Misadventures of Clueless [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Smile away

Dream swore furiously as he ducked behind a netherrack pillar, the ground where he was standing moments before bursting into flame as the fire ball hit. He notched an arrow, peeking out just in time to see the Ghast throw another fire ball at him. He jumped out of the way, the pillar destroyed as he sprinted, pulling the arrow back to full draw and firing. The Ghast whined as the arrow sunk into pale flesh, crumpling to the lava below. 

Dream sighed, lowering his bow, the crimson nylium underfoot crunching as he relaxed. Dream mentally scowled as he stepped up the edge of the lava, searching the bubbling liquid as if anything the ghast had dropped hadn’t been burned to a crisp. The heat from the scorching landscape making the exposed parts of his slime body heat up to uncomfortable levels. He grimaced, looking down at the debris of netherrack sticking into the green gelatin of his hand, it was annoying, but something Dream had gotten used to as a slime hybrid. Distracted with trying to pick the netherrack out, he didn’t hear the snort till it was directedly behind him. 

Dream whirled, his axe, ‘Nightmare’, being summoned to his hand, but he wasn’t fast enough, and the hoglin’s tusks dug into his chest, tossing him into the air. Dream’s eyes widened as he soured, panicking as he searched his inventory well he fell towards the lava below. His hand wrapped around the neck of a fire resistance potion just as he hit the lava. He pushed back as much of his panic as he could as his armour began to heat up, his body beginning to bubble as the lava began to cook him alive. Dream pulled the cork off the potion, he drank it as fast as he could, sighing at the instant relief. His armour was still uncomfortably warm, his body felt like it was going to melt into a puddle, and his chest was throbbing with pain, but he wasn’t dead. 

Pushing through the thick liquid, Dream swum away from the crimson forest, leaving behind the pacing hoglin on the shore, in favour of swimming towards the soul sand valley on the other side of the lake, trying to move as quickly as he could. 8 minutes of fire resistance was all he had, as he had used up the other fire pots he had on him. 

Pulling himself onto the dark soil of the soul sand valley with 3 minutes to spare, Dream breathed a sigh of relief, wincing as he stood up. He looked around, realizing something. 

He couldn’t see any paths. Or any portals. 

Dream slowly limped down the shore of the valley, looking around. There was a way to get up to a nether waste, but as he checked it out, he could still see no signs of any people being here before him. Glancing back at the lava lake, he checked his fire resistance again. 

3:25 minutes left. 

He groaned as he ran his hands down his face. That wasn’t enough to swim back across, and he couldn’t see any striders. 

He was stuck. 

Dream looked back over at the nether wasteland, sighing as he turned any began walking through it, looking for any signs of human building, markers, or any nether portals. 

Dream felt like his chest was on fire. He was still walking through the nether waste as a slow pace, arm wrapped around his waist like that would help somehow. Piglins’ had been eyeing him, and Dream silently prayed that the gold helmet would keep them from attacking in his weakened state, and if that didn’t work, the enchanted netherrite would make them think twice. 

He really hoped this wasn’t how he lost his first life. 

Just as he edged past a nether fortress, he spotted it. 

A single block of cobble stone among the sea of netherrack. 

He picked up the pace, making a beeline for it, before spotting another one, a slight ways away from the first. Someone had been here and left a trail. Dream’s permanent smile widened, finally, things were looking up. He began following the slightly sporadic trail, weaving through and around pits in the ground and away from a Basalt Deltas biome, before a portal came into sight. It was above a nether waste with a thrown together staircase of cobble and netherrack leading to the soul sand valley it rested in. 

Dream pulled himself up the thin staircase, watching his step as the stone shifted dangerously underfoot. As soon as he stepped foot on the soul sand though, his focus was completely on the portal, wanting to get out of this literally hell scape as soon as possible. So focused, in fact, that he didn’t notice the skeleton pulling back their bow. He cried out in pain as the arrow slammed into his side, slipping through the cracks in his armour to dig into his body. He stumbled, catching the frame of the portal to save himself from falling. He could hear the skeleton began to load another arrow, and with a last burst of energy, he pulled himself up, ignoring the flare of pain in his chest and side as the purple glow consumed him. 

\-------------- 

Clueless loaded up a shulker box with the rest of the items left in the house. This was the last box before everything would be moved into her castle, and the house would become Fred’s. She had offered it to Techno when he had arrived, but he decided to join her in the castle in one of the guest rooms, his reasoning being he’d be moving between bases to often for a permanent home and wanted easy access to all the rooms in the castle. Right now, he was working on the farm on the other side of the mountain, deciding to improve it again. 

Humming to herself, she picked the box up, turning and walking out onto the path. Just as she walked by the nether portal, a body fell through, collapsing on the cobble stone surrounding the obsidian portal. Clueless stared at them, a sense of déjà vu coming over her as she took in the ash stained netherrite armour, the arrow sticking out of their side, the green slime-like humanoid body of the man, and sighed. Dropping the box, she walked over the still body, “This is the second time this has happened. What is with injured hybrids falling through my portal?” 

She pulled the man up, grunting with the effort and mumbling out an apology as they weakly flinched in pain when moved. 

“Fred! Can you grab the medical supplies and some health pots from the castle? I’m not going to carry this guy all the way there,” She called out. Fred, who was sitting by the sugar cane farm with their chicken, snorted to signal they heard, and the zombie pigman stood up, walking into the castle to get what was asked. 

Clueless dragged the man as gently as they could into the house, laying them on the floor like they did weeks before with Techno, and began the slow process of removing the man’s armour. He seemed to be melting slightly, which Clueless didn’t know was healthy for slime hybrids, having never met one before, but hoped that it was nothing a health potion couldn’t fix. 

Once the armour was completely off, Fred arrived, a box full of the medical supplies Clueless had asked for held in hoofed hands. He knelt down, place it beside the man before looking up at Clueless, head tilted to the side in a silent question. 

Clueless shook her head as she rummaged through the box for what she needed to remove the arrow, “Don’t think there’s much more you can do buddy, just leave this to me,” Fred nodded, straightening up and walking back out, their chicken hot on their heels. 

Pulling out a small knife, she looked down where the arrow was embedded in the man’s side, trying to figure out what to do. They’re body was slightly transparent like a slime’s, and she could see their organs through it, as well as where the arrow exactly was. Breathing out in relief as she noticed the arrow hadn’t hit anything vital, she took the shaft of the arrow in hand, “Sorry buddy, this is not going to be comfortable,” and began pushing the arrow through the weird slime body. They cried out weakly, but otherwise didn’t move as Clueless pushed the arrow through them, using the knife to make the passage easier and cleaner. 

After that was done, she pulled out a healing potion, looking down at the man’s face, realizing a problem. 

His head was just a floating ball of slime with a smiley face. 

She stared at them for a moment, before gently poking where his cheek would be, but the expression didn’t change. “.... Okay then,” She put the healing potion away and pulled out a splash potion of healing, deciding to just use that instead of figuring out how their mouth worked. She took a couple steps back before throwing it, trying to avoid getting glass on themself as the bottle shattered, the potion adsorbing into his skin. 

Clueless waited for a couple seconds to make sure the potion was working before picking up the discarded armour, putting it in her ender chest like she did with Techno, then pulled up a chair and waited for any signs the man was waking up. 

\---------------- 

Dream groaned, slowly waking as his sense returned to him. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. 

“How do you do that?” 

Dream froze, slowly turning towards the voice from his place on the ground, taking in the blond with a blood-stained lab coat sitting on the chair beside them. She raised any eyebrow. 

“I mean make sound; you mouth didn’t move at all.” 

He stared at her, the silence stretching out for an uncomfortable amount of time as he tried to figure out how much of a threat she was before she spoke again, “Or, can you not talk? Because I’ve got some paper and ink if you need it.” 

“I can talk,” He said, pushing himself up slowly, surprised when he didn’t feel any pain. 

“Oh shit your mouth didn’t move how did you-” She cut herself off, shaking her head, “Question for another time. How you feeling?” 

“Fine,” Dream replied shortly, “Where’s my armour?” 

The blond shrugged, “Insurance so you don’t kill me or something else stupid. I’ll give it back later,” She held out a hand, “Name’s Clueless, you are?” 

Dream stared at her. Did they really not recognize him? He owned the DreamSMP(no matter what they said, he did), and was well known in Hypixel and MCC. Was it some sort of joke? 

Clueless raised an eyebrow, “Helloooo? Are you there?” 

He slowly reached out his hand, shaking hers. Perhaps they just wanted confirmation? “Dream,” He introduced, waiting for her to react now. 

“Not the weirdest name I’ve heard recently. I’ve met a piglin hybrid named Technoblade the same way I met you. Aka, bleeding all over my nether portal. Why does this keep happening?” 

Dream stilled, staring at her. This is where Technoblade’s been hiding? 

Clueless stood up, “Okay, as payment for you bleeding all over Fred’s house, you have to help him out till you’re healthy enough to go through the nether. And no buts, I know how far away anything is from this place, if you die after I used a healing pot on you, I’ll bring you back just to kill you again,” She warned, turning and leaning out the now open door, “Fred! He’s awake.” 

He slowly pulled himself up to standing, using the wall to steady himself. 

He heard the door open, looking up, he was surprised again today to see a zombie pigman walking in. They were wearing a simple brown tunic and pants, with a chicken following behind him. Fred waved a decaying hand in greeting. Clueless turned back to Dream, “Fred can’t talk, but can understand you just fine. He’ll point you to what you can work on. Now I’ve got to stop Techno from turning my farm into some sort of huge unnecessary field, so just go around the mountain if you need me.” 

With that she waked out, the door swinging shut behind her and Dream was left with Fred. There was a long silence before Dream finally spoke up, “I’m Dream?” 

\------------------ 

By the end of the day, Dream had managed to learn how to lay bricks straight with the help of a single string as a guide. Fred watching carefully over his shoulder as he worked, a silent statue. 

It was a little awkward learning how to do it, with Fred stepping in and guiding his hands or making small noise to signal when something was right or wrong, but he was in a rhythm now, and it was strangely relaxing. Just pick up a brick, lay some mortar, stick brick on, check to make sure it’s straight, repeat. 

He had been frustrated at first, trying to get Fred to let him do something more interesting to him, like hunting for mobs, but the zombie hadn’t budged, just pushing the hybrid back to the unfinished wall. 

Fred made a snort, causing Dream to look over at him. The zombie pointed to the window, where the sun was setting before gesturing for Dream to follow him. He put down the brick, standing and following. He led him through the finished parts of the mountain castle to a dining room, patting the back of a chair, pointingly looking to Dream before walking into a side room. Dream sat down, looking around the stone room with spruce and dark wood accents as two other people walked in. 

He looked over, freezing as his eyes locked with the dark eyes of Technoblade. Techno had stopped as well, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the slime hybrid. Clueless, living up to her name, didn’t notice the glaring match the two were having, and just keep ranting about wheat as she sat down across from Dream, “Oh, Techno? This is Dream. Found him bleeding outside the portal. Dream? This is Technoblade,” She introduced, leaning back in her chair. 

Techno nodded slowly, eyes never leaving Dreams, “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” His tone flat. 

Dream inclined his head forward in greeting, “The pleasure’s all mine. It’s not every day you meet someone as legendary as Technoblade.” 

Clueless raised an eyebrow, “Legendary? Techno why didn’t you tell me? I could have made this a tourist spot.” 

“Please don’t. I told you, retired,” Techno had put empathsis on the ‘retired’ part, making Dream think that the piglin hybrid was giving a message to him. Somewhere along the lines of ‘Don’t mess this up for me, or I will kill you.’ 

Clueless just laughed as Techno sat beside her, watching Dream carefully as Fred brought out steak for them all. Clueless did most of the talking over dinner, Techno shutting down any attempts from Dream to get information about what was going on around here, and how long Techno had been hiding here. 

At the end of dinner, Clueless stood up, “I’m heading out flying, I’ll do a bit of phantom hunting well I’m out, anything you need Techno?” 

Dream tilted his head to the side, smile fixing on Clueless, “You can’t fly in the SMP, that’s one of the main rules.” Techno gave him a warning glare, but Dream ignored him. His server had already gotten out of hand, and he didn’t need anyone breaking any more of his rules. 

Clueless though, just laughed, “Buddy, this place isn’t part of any SMP, I own it. I can do what I want,” And with that shocking revelation, Clueless waved and heading to one of the main balconies, stepping out onto the ledge and opening the thin insect wings of the elytra he hadn’t noticed before, taking to the skies. 

Dream stared in shock at the place she disappeared, only snapping out of it when Techno snorted in amusement, “Shocked me the first time I got here too. This place is so far out she has no knowledge of any of us. I had to explain to her what an SMP was.” Dream stared at him, not comprehending what he had said. Even though he had traveled a long distance through the nether, he couldn’t have traveled that far. Techno smiled, tusks glinting in the low light, “I figured out that there’s a portal glitch, causing her portal to link to other SMPs. I don’t know how it happened, but she’s telling the truth. This is her server.” 

Dream leaned back as Techno leaned across the table, “This place doesn’t belong to you. If you try any of your tricks here, I won’t hesitate to make you wish you only had one life,” He snarled lowly. 

Dream stared at the bigger hybrid, before holding up a finger, “How about this becomes neutral land?” 

Techno rolled his eyes as he sat back, “Not your land, not your decision.” 

“No, I mean, any factions, including me, from my SMP, cannot fight each other here, no matter how much they hate each other. It’s like a resting place. A retirement home if you will,” Dream explained. 

Techno sat back, arms crossing in front of his chest as he thought, nodding after a minute, “That’s acceptable. But I say if we call this neutral, we don’t hold any power here. Here, we’re just some guys that stumbled through her portal, I’d like to keep it that way.” 

Dream nodded. It was strange to think that in this place he’d have no power, but the payoff of keeping an eye on Technoblade was worth it. He could make sure he didn’t interfere with his plans. That was the only reason he was allowing this. Not because of how calm it felt here, or how nice it felt to be joking with someone again without hearing poorly hidden fear in their voice, or how there was no expectations for him to excel in everything he did. 

No. It wasn’t because of that. 

\----------- 

Fred listened as the two strange beings talked, good ear up to the door to pick up on their conversation. He knew the strange ones where dangerous; he had heard whispers of them in the nether, a half-piglin who hunted for dark skulls, cutting down all in their way and saw piglins as their brothers, and a strange being with floating limbs who traversed the nether with great speed, performing stunts and jumps thought to be so impossible that those native to the nether dare not try to mimic them. 

Recently, the whispers had changed. 

The spoke of war, of great explosions, of strange figures that floated instead of walked, of overworlders searching for rare materials hidden in red stone, of young covered in scars from wounds they should never have received and great obsidian walls. 

Yes, Fred knew they were dangerous. 

But, Clueless, the strange overworlder that spoke with a kind voice, who traded peacefully with piglins and treated them with respect, who fought only to defend herself and raised no weapon against the young of any species, wanted to give them a chance. She did not know of the whispers. She did not know how the whispers came to be. But she let them into her home, made these strange and dangerous beings tend to her fields and lay the bricks for her walls. She provoked them without worry and healed their wounds. So, Fred would watch them. He would wait, and he would see. 

Fred turned away from the door, bending down to pick up the strange, feathered creature that Clueless had given them, walking away from the sound of hushed voices and their discussions of treaties and truces.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while to write, but I'm quite happy with it.


End file.
